The Best Present
by Miss Magical Girl
Summary: *Re-uploaded and revised* During Christmas, Eriol and Tomoyo walk home together, discovering something new in each other. Finally in New Year's Eve, they realize 'it' and recieve the best present ever. R+R please. ExT!


Yay! It's a New Year's and Christmas ficcy!! Here's to all you ExT lovers!!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCSakura  
  
The Best Present  
  
We went their separate ways; Sakura-chan with Li-kun and Hiragizawa- kun with me.  
  
"If you guys don't wake up in time for my after Christmas-eve [1] party, I'll literally run over to your house and bang on your bedroom door!!!" Hiragizawa-kun called over his shoulder at the couple. Turning around the corner, we heard Li-kun's frustrated yell and Sakura's scolding.  
  
It was 11 years after the events of the unsealed card (2) and still nothing and changed between us, except, Hiragizawa-kun was here; not in England.  
  
Giggling slightly, I turned to Hiragizawa-kun, "Shouldn't you be a little bit kinder to Li-kun? It's Christmas Eve, Hiragizawa-kun and I'm betting that he considers you laying off of him would be the best present ever; that he received from you of course."  
  
Hiragizawa-kun clasped his hands to his mouth faking a look of deep depression, "Were all my other presents that bad, Daidouji-san? I spent liberal amounts of money to get him the right present! Each year it's more expensive too!!"  
  
I laughed, "Price would never matter to Li-kun, albeit cheap, he gives presents from the heart!" We turned around the curve and reached the intersection in which we were to separate for the last time today and the first time tomorrow; it was turning midnight.  
  
"Cheap, huh? If it comes to Sakura-san, Li-kun is never cheap!" Hiragizawa-kun declared as we stopped in the middle of the street.  
  
"The same could go for you, Hiragizawa-kun!" I exclaimed, chuckling merrily, "I bet you spend more on Sakura-chan than you do on Li-kun or anyone else in the world! After all, she is your heir!"  
  
He grinned and faced the path he was supposed to take, "Yes ... you're half-right..."  
  
"Hmmm?" I blinked, supposing I did not hear right.  
  
"You're half-right Daidouji-san..." his breath showed each time he exhaled as the moon illuminated his seemingly black eyes...the sight was beautiful. Beautiful?!  
  
He brushed his bangs out of his eyes and looked into the fog on his street as if he could see right through it. But, amusingly enough, he is magical. Jerking out of my thoughts, I proceeded to question him.  
  
"What exactly do you mean by that, Hiragi--" I was abruptly cut off when he grabbed my hands and held his face dangerously close to mine. Our breaths mixed and we stood there for what seemed like an eternity, never losing eye contact.  
  
Seemingly black eyes? They weren't black now ... but a sort of dark blue color, reminding me of the deep abyss of the ocean.... I gulped. What was this feeling...? My heart was pounding roughly and the flush in my cheeks could not have been from the cold.  
  
I drowned in his deep oceanic eyes and whispered his name in lack of any other words of expression.  
  
"Eriol-kun..."  
  
~**~  
  
The sound was beautiful. Her musical voice had uttered my name nor had I ever heard anything like it. It sounded so perfect and just ... just.  
  
I slight breeze ruffled her long lavender locks and I saw her flush. I let go of her hand and let one finger trace her cheekbone, "Tomoyo- san..."  
  
~**~  
  
His voice was so gentle, as if one decibel louder would break me like fragile glass; he had breathed my name ... my first name. His voice was like inspirational music to me; deep and sorrowful. Like a play that was relived over and over yet no one could ever get tired of it. His touch was oddly warm for one who was not wearing gloves in the winter.  
  
    "W-What is it, Hiragi--"  
  
I was silenced again by his hand on my lips, "Eriol-kun... I don't mind...do you?"  
  
My lips trembled and I managed a slight shake of the head.  
  
As his face moved ever close to mine, I shut my eyes; not out of anxiety, but of anticipation.  
  
~**~  
  
    I was about to kiss her and she knew it. I felt the heat radiating from her blush as I looked at her face. Her eyes were shut tightly and I closed my own. My body moving by itself I ki---  
  
DING DONG  
  
The clock struck twelve and my mind screamed; it had ruined the moment.  
  
~**~  
  
The clock struck twelve, but it went unnoticed for me. I waited for a few more seconds then couldn't stand it any longer. I peeked through my eyelids and saw Hiragizawa-kun just standing there, his eyes dancing with amusement. I blinked and noticed that he wasn't grabbing my hands anymore nor was he anywhere near me.  
  
"Hir-- Eriol-kun?" I found myself asking.  
  
His gaze softened and fought the overwhelming emotions of ... of what?  
  
He sighed and pulled out a Christmas card. The outside was magnificent to marvel at; ruby background with floating dark green ribbons placed strategically around the cover. It had golden buttons and snowy white glitter plastered all over.  
  
He handed it over to me without breaking his gaze into my own eyes, "Since it is Christmas.... I suppose you would open it now...."  
  
         I blinked and looked at the card feeling it's magical aura; it's warmth.  
  
         Dully I opened it. As if there was a person writing right there in the letter, bright and elegant gold letters appeared. It read:  
  
Dearest Tomoyo-san,  
  
         Throughout the years I have been here, you have always been the most comfort to me, even more than Sakura-san. Always interpreting me and understanding me, I felt that we were on the same wavelength even though you have no signs of magical power. Your eyes and your voice seemed more than magic itself.  
  
For me, Tomoyo-san, the best present I have ever received from you, is not under the Christmas tree, but your presence next to me.  
  
Forever,  
  
Eriol  
  
PS-  
  
By the time you are done reading this, I'll be off preparing the house for the after-Christmas Eve party.  
  
         I looked up knowing that Eriol-kun lives up to his word; he was nowhere to be found. Glancing back at the card a curiosity spread through me. I turned the card to the back and in the same gold letters, it read:  
  
Queen Me  
  
~**~  
  
         I awoke by the sound of a loud banging on my bedroom doors and a few yells. Alerted yet wary I sat up and shouted through the doors, "Who's there and what the hell is going on?!"  
  
"My-My lady this man here--" my maid managed to yell out but was immediately cut off by a rather familiar voice.  
  
"I told you, Tomoyo-san that I would literally come banging on your bedroom door if you don't wake up on time!!!" Eriol-kun spoke loudly. His voice sounded muffled as if he was pushed against something.  
  
"My Lady is sleeping!! You will be kicked out of the house this instant!!" my maid scolded him.  
  
"Tomoyo-san.... a little help here (She's not sleeping anymore!)!!" Eriol-kun called.  
  
Pulling a robe over my pajamas I yanked the door open. Eriol-kun and my maid came tumbling down and crashed on the floor. Helping my maid up I asked Eriol-kun, "What are you doing here exactly?"  
  
"My lady, he just barged into the house and--"  
  
"Don't worry I can explain..." Eriol-kun waved his hand to get our attention.  
  
Pulling himself to a standing position, I blushed. Eriol-kun was dressed in all black with a long leather trench coat. Glancing at my face, he grinned, "Matrix style. You like?"  
  
Rolling my eyes, I put my hands on my hips, "You still haven't answered me, Eriol-kun!"  
  
Still grinning like an idiot he replied, "The party, Tomoyo-san! Don't you remember?"  
  
I gasped, "The party?! Oh no!!" I threw Eriol-kun out of my room, shooed of my maid and went to get dressed.  
  
~**~  
  
Escorting me in, Eriol-kun's mansion was decorated so beautifully I doubted that he could've done anything without magic or the help of his feminine guardian. Taking a good look around, I said to him, "What people would give to have magic if they could do this."  
  
He sighed, "Why does everyone suspect that I used my magic! I have barely enough power to do anything!"  
  
I laughed, "If that is the case, I doubt you could live doing things manually!"  
  
He chuckled and led me to the dining room where Sakura-chan, Li- kun, Nakuru-san, Suppi and Kero-chan were already seated.  
  
The food on the table was being attacked by Kero-chan as everyone talked and celebrated. Sakura and Syaoran seemed undisturbed, however, I found myself glancing at Eriol-kun at synchronized intervals. Finally, Sakura-chan waved a hand in front of my eyes. The last I saw of my trance was Eriol-kun staring right back at me.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, anything wrong? You seem a little preoccupied..."  
  
I shook my head at my best friend, "No, nothing is wrong, Sakura- chan. Just...thinking!" I smiled at her. That seemed to convince her and we fell into an interesting conversation. Mostly about love, life and... boys (Li-kun seemed twitchy at the though of Sakura-chan saying some other guy was cute other than him).  Girl talk really.  
  
The rest of the party seemed uneventful, except for the fact that Kero-chan managed to stuff Suppi who then went on a mad rage. The party was abruptly ended as soon as Suppi fell asleep and it was safe to appear from out of hiding from out of under the table.  
  
I was the last to leave the house as Sakura-chan and Li-kun said they had business to attend to and left with a marry farewell.  
  
"My, my such a mess you leave when you have a party, Eriol-kun," I laughed turning back to the inside of the house after waving a last goodbye. It was half true all right. The dining table was a complete wreck! There were bits and pieces of leftovers everywhere, candy wrappers were scattered among the floor and then there lay a sleeping, peaceful Spinel Sun in the middle of it all. The only problem is, he didn't leave the mess. All in all, not what you would find in a normal house.  
  
"Really Tomoyo-san! I swear I didn't do anything! I followed the house rules!" he exclaimed with much of the twirling of his hands.  
  
I grinned, "And what exactly are the house rules?"  
  
He took a deep intake of breath and looked upwards, "The most forbidden thing of all..."  
  
Curiosity screamed at me, "And that is...."  
  
He looked at me seriously and stepped forward. I involuntarily stepped back. It seemed he was about to pounce on some unknowing prey. He brought his face close to mine and whispered, "No bitches after 11."  
  
I stared at him. My face was contorted into a weird figure until I collapsed and ended up rolling on the floor laughing, "What wheeze the hell wheeze kind of rule is that?!" I managed to croak out.  
  
He chuckled, "Don't ask me, Ruby Moon made that up..." he then turned to his guardian who apparently thought he was cleverly hidden.  
  
I heard an outrageous, frustrated scream above me and looked up, still trying to regain my composure.  
  
Ruby Moon flew out of his hiding place, right above us.  
  
~**~  
  
       "Really, Ruby Moon, I don't know what you were thinking! Hovering above us like that! Even if you hide your presence you couldn't possibly be not detected by me!" Eriol-kun snapped at his moon guardian while we were walking out the door.  
  
"Well you were the one who waited until the last moment to recognize my presence! You would sense me alright, but it took you a damn long while to! Besides if you wanted a moment alone you could've told me so, MASTER! Who knows what you would've done to Tomoyo-chan if I wasn't there!" he exclaimed vehemently.  
  
"Ugh! You are sometimes so... gay!" Eriol-kun shouted at him blushing furiously,  throwing his hands up in frustration. I winced at his insult.  
  
"Yeah, whatever! Ya know that is hitting a low blow, man! My sexuality has nothing to do with this!" Ruby Moon retorted. This was becoming way too ugly.  
  
"Yeah right! Spying in on other people comes as a natural instinct for girls, and you are a GUY! Ain't that right, Tomoyo-san!?" both of them averted their attention to me. I gulped. Sometimes Eriol-kun could be so childish!  
  
I cleared my throat and stared at the both of them, "Well... Ruby Moon is right in a way, Eriol-kun...(Eriol-kun let out an indignant sound)... his sexuality has nothing to do with this (Ruby Moon nodded approvingly)... after all, didn't you and your former life make all the guardians sexless?"  
  
Eriol-kun blinked and then harrumphed, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"But then again..." I started again. They both blinked and stared at me; Eriol-kun with an angry expression and Ruby Moon, grinning. "Spying on someone is invading one's privacy and you usually don't find a guy spying on a conversation between a guy or a girl unless he's jealous..."  
  
Ruby Moon sputtered and exclaimed now angry, "Didn't you say I was sexless!? Besides, I'm not jealous!"  
  
I grinned, "Yes you are sexless, but for the sake of characterization, we call you a guy. And if you are not jealous then why were you spying?"  
  
Eriol-kun looked speechless at me.  
  
"I was spying for juicy gossip that's why!!" Ruby Moon responded indignantly.  
  
"But spying for juicy gossip is what girls usually do, take for instance, me!" I pointed to myself.  
  
He gaped and, infuriated, stomped back inside the house.  
  
Eriol-kun grinned at me, "Dearest Tomoyo-san, you are a GENIUS!"  
  
I laughed offhandedly, "It was nothing for a girl! Although, I agree with him... What would you have done if he wasn't there.... hmmmm?" I winked seductively.  
  
~**~  
  
         She winked oh-so-seductively. She wanted to play huh? I'll give her a good game....  
  
"You really want to know, Tomoyo-san...?" I whispered to her keeping a slightly naughty look. A blush appeared on her face, "That depends on you ... after all...ERIOL..." she raised her eyebrows and blew me a kiss, laughter threatening to roll out and overcome her, "You love to take control...." Oh boy, she was going to get a game...  
  
Grinning I rushed up to her and stared into her eyes, forehead and nose touching. My heart beat rapidly despite the supposed humor, "That depends huh...? Innocence has such irony...You ~know~ how rough I can get..." I breathed onto her lips. She shuddered. For a moment, I seemed to lose all sense of humor.  
  
         "Prove it!" she hissed menacingly.  
  
I smiled evilly and kissed her.  
  
~**~  
  
My eyes widened at the realization of it all; he had kissed me.  
  
Eriol-kun broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. Once again I felt as if I was drowning in his mesmerizing deep blue pools. My heart thumped wildly as it had on the late Christmas Eve and I blushed.  
  
"E-Eriol-kun..." I stammered.  
  
~**~  
  
          
  
         Her voice made me jerk back to my senses. Suddenly, thousands of apologies crashed into my head. 'Er, sorry;  Um I didn't mean to do that; Sorry about that'.... Dear God! I had kissed her, and I doubt an apology would make it any better.  
  
However, she had started it, she wanted to be kissed...No! Dammit I'm going crazy!  
  
          
  
         "U-uh..." I gawked at her unwillingly. What the hell was I suppose to say?!  
  
Startling me,  she cleared her throat ceremoniously and regained her composure as she seemed to straighten herself out, "Is that how rough you can get, Eriol-kun? How pathetic!" she exclaimed with much waves of her hands.  
  
I mentally smacked myself in the head. I had forgotten, we were only playing around.... "That was just a litlle appetizer, Tomoyo-san... just to see how well you respond..." I grinned mischievously, covering up any of the previous momentarily spaced out scenes of mine.  
  
~**~  
  
         
  
         I slapped myself out of my thoughts and looked at him. He was gawking at me in deep confusion. I had never seen Eriol-kun act so.... helpless.... it was absolutely kawaii! But... having a wise-reincarnated-oh- so-all-knowing-magician in that situation is never good.  
  
Clearing my throat I erased any signs of what happened and proclaimed slightly angry, "Is that how rough you can get, Eriol-kun? How pathetic!"  
  
It wasn't surprising when he managed to regain his composure, and his poker face like me, but what was really surprising was his remark, "That was just a little appetizer, Tomoyo-san... just to see how well you respond too..." he grinned mischievously. How I wanted to smack that right off of his face.  
  
"Appetizer eh? I've seen better!" I declared, throwing my hair back imperiously.  
  
"Really?" he said with a bemused expression.  
  
"Did you think I wouldn't have?" I scoffed.  
  
He seemed to falter at that.  
  
~**~  
  
         
  
         "Appetizer eh? I've seen better!' she declared, throwing her long beautiful hair back with total elegance.  
  
"Really?" I asked her with an unbelieving expression on my face.  
  
"Did you think I wouldn't have?" she scoffed.  
  
For a moment there I believed her. With her ivory skin and long lavender hair and her playful attitude, I would doubt that I wasn't the only guy that had chased after her.... Geez get a grip Hiragizawa! It's just a damn fooling-around-session! I glanced at her. It certainly looked as if she was joking.  
  
"If it were somebody like you, Tomoyo-san," I leered at her. She jumped back with a slight yelp, a blush not-so-gracefully rushing to her face. Our eyes were at level and I continued, in all seriousness, "I doubt that you wouldn't have had at least one other boy you kissed...." She blinked, as if she were searching her mind for something. Hmmm, maybe she didn't have...  
  
    
  
~**~  
  
No I didn't kiss any other boy (surprisingly enough), and that's why I was acting so awkward about Eriol-kun... because I had also found a new feeling somewhere deep in my heart. What the hell am I saying?!  
  
Flustered and realizing I was blushing I said loudly, "I-I have to go, Eriol-kun!! You know... that thing I'm er-- working on! Yes very important!" I made everything up. Unfortunately, my inspiration was wasted away and I was not on my creative side, "Um... so I'll see you soon! Er- Merry Christmas!!" I waved crazily and sped off.  
  
Eriol-kun blinked, "What?"  
  
~**~  
  
(Another day)  
  
          
  
         I pulled out a sewing kit from under my pillows and banged my alarm clock with it.  It was freaking New Year's Eve and I was waking up early knowing that I was expected to stay up until who know when! Wonderful.  
  
I stretched and buried myself under my covers when out of the blue my cell phone rings. Groaning, I lashed out an arm, which disappeared as quickly as it had appeared with the cell.  
  
         "Who is this?" I grumbled sleepily.  
  
"How nice of you really, Tomoyo-chan! You were never a grump so early in the morning when we were younger!" my best friend replied to me.  
  
I grinned, "Old age is getting to me, Sakura-chan!" my melodic voice came back.  
  
"Now that's the Tomoyo-chan I know! Hey, listen, we're planning to have the New Year's party at Eriol-kun's again!!" she chirped happily.  
  
I let out a wry chuckle, "Is he planning a magical New Year's for us? Because his after-Christmas Eve party was not very enjoyable owing to the fact that we spent more than half the time hiding under the table." I didn't want to mention the odd happenings with Eriol-kun and me to her.... should I?  
  
  She laughed merrily, "I told Kero-chan to not stuff Suppi with sweets our I would cut off his pudding supply for a year."  
  
         I laughed as well, "So, sometime tonight?"  
  
"Anytime not after midnight!" she said.  
  
"I'll be there, Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Bye then!!"  
  
         "U-um... Sakura-chan... I... with Eriol-kun... I..." I tried to say, but it all came out as gibberish.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"It's... It's nothing! See ya at the party!" and I hanged up. How nice to do that to your best friend.  
  
          
  
         Getting up from my bed, tiredness still not washed away, I looked at myself in the mirror. Tomorrow... will be another year...  
  
~**~  
  
          
  
         I hung up the phone and smiled. Syaoran-kun rolled over sleepily in the bed and turned to me, "So, what did she say?"  
  
Still not turned around I responded, "She's coming of course..." then I sat down at the edge of the bed.  
  
He sighed impatiently, "No, Sakura, about...them!"  
  
I giggled and smiled at him and lay on his broad chest, finally facing him, "You know, we're starting to pick up bad habits from them, eavesdropping and all..."  
  
   A look of fear struck his handsome face, "God, no!"  
  
I stared at him for a moment and started to roll over on the bed laughing hysterically.  
  
    
  
~**~  
  
(Somewhere near midnight)  
  
          
  
         We were outside of the mansion, waiting on the grass. Kero-chan who was always so excited about fireworks had blown all of them up already with one work of his fire breath. It was only 11:45 too and he received a huge scolding from Sakura-chan.  
  
So, we were out of fireworks and decided to stay outside and listen to the countdown while watching the fireworks from the Yuuen playground. We seemed oddly separated, Sakura-chan was holding Li-kun, conversing in low voices and Eriol-kun and me were... not together. In fact, I was sitting by the patio door watching the television while Eriol-kun was facing the stars out in the dewy grass.         
  
I was startled when the host exclaimed, "It's 11:57 now!! Get your partners to kiss on midnight and maaaaake sure it's 'the one!'" The one? I don't have anyone like that though...  
  
~11:57.... someone to kiss on midnight.... ~  
  
I blinked and saw that Eriol-kun had started walking toward me, silently and peacefully.  
  
~Someone you want to be with forever.... ~  
  
Brushing the dirt off of my clothes, I walked forward to meet him, my legs and heart going on it's own. Why in the world was I walking toward him?  
  
"11:58 people!!" the host cried  
  
"So, Eriol-kun, what's on your mind?" I asked him simply when we met each other in our paths.  
  
He grinned, "Ever get wasted, Tomoyo-san? I plan to open a bottle of red wine."  
  
I giggled a bit, "Once. It was the Christmas party at my place 2 years ago."  
  
          
  
         He smiled now. It was different from his evil smiles though.... this one was more meaningful and... sweet. I glanced at Sakura-chan and Li- kun, who were holding each other lovingly; Sakura-chan's head in Li-kun's arms and Li-kun watching the continuing fireworks.  
  
I turned to Eriol-kun to find him staring at me once again.  
  
Our eyes locked for the last time this year.  
  
"11:59 everybody!!!!! Wahoo!!"  
  
"Tomoyo-san, have you given any thought to whom you want to kiss this midnight?" his eyes bore deep into mine, and it seemed as if he was looking into my very soul. I gulped.  
  
"Yes... somewhat...." I breathed.  
  
"Then whom are you going to kiss?" he asked still staring at me.  
  
"I-I do not know... er... No one in particular I mean.... wh-what about you?" I asked shaking my head. It cleared my thoughts and I stared into his eyes with my hands on my hips as if he was being ridiculous. This was stupid, however, because Eriol-kun was never ridiculous when he was around me.  
  
"Me...? There is only one person I'd love to be with forever... and she's standing right in front of me..." he whispered.  
  
My mouth went slightly ajar and so did my he's-so-ridiculous gaze.  
  
"10 seconds baby!!"  
  
"Tomoyo-san..."  
  
"9!" the crowd joined in the countdown.  
  
"I-I..." I blurted out. He covered my lips with a sole finger that touched my heart...  
  
"8!"  
  
"Tomoyo-san, there's something I have always wanted to tell you...something that even you did not notice..."  
  
"7!"    
  
"After all, everyone is naive when it comes to themselves..." he continued to whisper.  
  
"6!"  
  
"Really, Eriol-kun?" I whispered onto his skin. I wasn't blushing, there was no need to blush, not anymore...  
  
"5!"  
  
"I-I--" Eriol-kun's supposed courage seemed to fly away.  
  
"4!"  
  
"Tomoyo-san, I l-lo...." he stammered incoherently.  
  
"3!"  
  
I brought down his hand and held it, my other held his face.  
  
"2!"  
  
"I noticed... somewhat..." I said smiling. He grinned despite the romantic situation, "I--" he stuttered yet again  
  
"1!"  
  
I frowned, "Goddamit Eriol-kun, ~I~ love you!" I exclaimed and then grabbed his face and--  
  
"0!"  
  
  ---kissed him.  
  
"Happy New Year kiddos! It's time for 2002!"  
  
1- I celebrate my party on late Christmas Eve and wait until morning of Christmas (like 3 am or something) to open my presents.  
  
2- All in the second movie. I refer to it as the unsealed card because everyone has a different name for it (e.g., The Void, The Nothingness, The Emptiness, etc.)  
  
AN-  
  
I really enjoyed revising this fic. It turned out way different from the original and much better. I know that they (Japanese) use military time like 24:00 or something, but for the sake of it, who cares? And I know the host sounded like an American rap DJ or whatever (no offense! I'm actually serious!), but I'm basing it on what I heard on New Year's Eve (Right here in America, baby!). And the little SxS scene after the cell phone talk... interpret whatever you think...I think it's obvious enough. I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it and happy 2002. R+R please!! 


End file.
